peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusus Tavoli
Yusus Tavoli is a rock band based in Seaton, Sea Country Island. It consists of Yusus Tavoli (lead singer and guitarist), Jingus Mavingus (bass guitar) and Olson Hammer (drums). They are well known for their single, "Ravioli", which was released in 1989. History In 1984, the band was formed by 3 brothers born in Tel Aviv, who went under the nicknames Yusus Tavoli, Jingus Mavingus and Olson Hammer. In a 1997 interview, Yusus Tavoli said the band's name came from the Britonic word for "evil eye". They relocated to Seaton due to playing their music really loud in a cafe. TBA Style The band's music consist of them singing nonsensical lyrics. Discography Albums International releases *The Poop Train (1984) *Yusus Tavoli (1985) *Golden Age (1986) *The Dance Soundtrack (1987) *Ravioli (1988) *Come To Your Brother (1989) *No More (1992) *Into The Future (1995) *Only Yesterday (1998) *Live on the Island of iSally (1998) *The Life (1999) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (2000) *Time Out (2001) *Yusus Tavoli Mixes (2002) *The Legacy (2002) *Yusus Tavoli: Rock the World (2005) Sallyish releases *Time Out (1998) *Live on the Island of iSally (1998) *The Poop Train (2000) *Yusus Tavoli on the Island of iSally (2002) *Ravioli (2002) *Extra Ravioli (2004) *Come to Your Brother (2004) *Yusus Tavoli (2005) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (2006) *Only Yesterday (2007) *Forever Winter (2007) *Escapade (2008) Videos International releases VHS tapes *Yusus Tavoli Mixes (1996) *Ravioli Tour (1996) *Yusus Tavoli: The Music Video Collection (1996) *Extra Ravioli Tour (1996) *No More Tour (1996) *Yusus Tavoli and Elsa Elephant (1998) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (1999) *Yusus Tavoli: The Revised Music Video Collection (2000) *Time Out (2001) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) DVDs *Yusus Tavoli and Elsa Elephant (1999) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (1999) *Yusus Tavoli Mixes (2000) *Yusus Tavoli: Live in Sheepington (2000) *Yusus Tavoli: The Revised Music Video Collection (2000) *Time Out (2001) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) Sallyish releases VHS tapes *Time Out (Sallyish language) (1998) *Time Out (English language) (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (English language) (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (Sallyish language) (2000) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (Sallyish language) (2002) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (English language) (2003) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) DVDs *Time Out (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (2000) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (2003) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) TV show On December 2, 2001, SBC Sea Country Island announced that a reality TV show about the members of the band, titled The Yusus Tavoli Show, was in development. The show premiered on the channel on February 6, 2002, and it ran until August 23, 2006. There was also a version on SBC Two, but only 7 episodes aired. The show also aired on SBC. Appearances They have appeared in The iSally Movie and The Island of iSally: New Island Resident. Trivia * The band owns a house on the Island of Soda only for holidays. * They voted against Katy Kangaroo wanting to build a wall around every city on the island of iSally before being hypnotised. * Since 2002, they record their English-language music at Ravioli Studio, their own recording studio, unless they are recording a soundtrack. * Angelica Pickles joined the band in The iSally Movie, but was kicked out of the band when she mocked Yusus Tavoli. * They were originally set to appear in a Peppa Pig special, Peppa and Her Gang in the iSally Islands, but were removed from the final version. * Their manager is John Lennon Lithuania. It was formerly Pepsi Pig, but she retired in 1999 and John took place. Category:Fanon Category:Bands Category:Groups